Escape!
by PuppyLoveCharm
Summary: Okuda Manami is being sent anonymous texts and calls. She can't tell anyone about it, not even her friends or teachers. Akabane Karma knows something is wrong, but Manami refuses to except his help. Can Karma keep Manami safe? Of will her stalker get to her first? *This story is in my Quotev and Wattpad if you want you can check it out.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Okuda Manami was walking home from school with a smile on her face, when her phone blared out loudly. She searched for her cell phone as she continued to walk home from school. As she grabbed her phone she was quite surprised to see that it was an unknown number.

She was a little uneasy as she stared at her phone. Who could it be? She'd never seen that number before. Thinking it was a classmate from 3-E she opened it.

Oh how wrong she was. Her hand shook. She quickly looked around her to see if anyone looked suspicious, but found no one around. She looked at the text once more as she read it.

 **~You look beautiful when you walk. Your legs are wonderful and you're such a sight when you bend down. It makes me...EXCITED~**

Manami tried to calm her pounding heart. Another loud sound came from her phone. It was the same number as before, but this time instead of a message there was a picture. A chill went down her back as she saw what it was. The photo was of her in her uniform in the same route she was heading. She noticed that it was her in that same exact moment. She was terrified.

At that exact moment she ran to her home. She was such an idiot. Why would she run home? What if her stalker followed her home? Then he would know where she lived. She was trying to calm her racing heart as she thought of the upside of things. As soon as she calmed down she started on her homework and proceed her regular schedule.

°The Next Day°

Manami woke up to the sun hitting her face. She had forgotten about last night's events until her phone chimed. She opened the text without looking at the name probably thinking it was her mother. What she didn't expect was a picture of her home, he bedroom door, and her sleeping face.

 **~You looked quite peaceful sleeping I didn't want to bother you so I hope you don't mind I took pictures of you. My favorite picture of you is where your sleeping shirt is a little bit lifted. God you looked beautiful. No wait...SEXY!~**

She was scared now. How did he enter her home? Why had he picked her of all people? Did she do something wrong? This couldn't be worse.

 **《** **BRING》**

 **~Tell anyone about this and every last person you've ever met dies! Starting with the red-headed boy! Anyways, have a wonderful day, My Sweet Okuda Manami! I LOVE YOU!~**

Oh how she wished to be somewhere else right now. To be able to be on the other side of the world would be a dream come true. She certainly didn't want to go to school, but she had no choice. She had to go or else people would be suspicious. She had to do it or Karma-kun would be the first corpse the psycho drops dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At school everyone noticed Okuda's odd behavior. When a classmate would ask what was wrong she would force a smile and say it was nothing. Karma noticed the bespectacled girl was not her normal self. She was jumpy and clumsy, more so than usual. Karma kept a close eye on her as the day went by.

●Lunch Break●

When lunch arrived Karma noticed Okuda was keeping her distance. He decided to approach her when her phone rang. He saw her body become rigged and her face showed fear. He became confused. Karma approached Okuda warily as to not startle her. He looked over Okuda's shoulder and was quite shocked at what he saw.

It was a picture of Okuda outside eating and a was adorned with a horrific text.

 **~I just wanted to let you know that you are looking beautiful. I hope I can be the one who will win your innocent little heart and other things innocent. Goodbye for now, Okuda Manami.~**

Karma was seething with unknown anger. Okuda did not deserve to be harassed this way. His anger quickly subsided as soon as he saw her shaking in fear. After an inner debate between himself he finally decided to approach her cautiously as to not startle her.

"Okuda?"

Okuda jumped a few feet in the air as she heard her name being called. "K-Karma-kun?" What are you doing?" Okuda said hesitantly.

"I should be asking you the same thing Okuda," he replied with a forced smile. He still could not get over the fact of someone sending those perverted text messages to _his_ Okuda. She looked ready to cry as she saw him. She could not bare to see him hurt and it pained her not to tell him.

He took notice of this and his face softened at her pleading look. He reached out to grab her shoulder and she jerked back. This made Karma hurt. Was she really scared of him or were the text messages making her like this. He had to find out so he can get **_his_** Okuda back.

"Manami do you want to help me in making some chemicals to use against Koro-sensei or some chlorophyll to use against a fight," he said in a soft voice as to not make her reject him. She looked at him with a little bit of guilt as she did exactly that and left him outside.

He had to refrain from sighing in defeat. Okuda Manami never rejected making poisons with him. He had to find the person who was making her like this and teach him a lesson he will never forget.

Unknown to him that his little Poison Glasses got another dreadful text from her stalker.

 **~You did good turning him down. If you ever interact with him I will personally make sure you are not around the people you love for you shall be with me sooner that anticipated. Understood? Good. I love you my sweet flower. May we see each other soon, if you mess up. Many kisses!~**

Manami almost broke down there in the hall outside of her class. She did not want to be away from Kaede-chan, Kanzaki-chan, Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun, Yada-san, even Mahera-kun and Koro-sensei. But most importantly she did not want to lose Karma to her stalker. She would prove to him that she can be strong to protect her beloved class. Even if her life is the price of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day Okuda woke up feeling like nothing was wrong, but she knew better. She wasn't going to let her stalker get to her. She was going to be strong she won't let him interfere with her plans to kill her sensei with her classmates.

She checked her phone in hopes that her stalker would leave her alone. She saw 1 text from Karma and 1 from her stalker. She decided to open Karma's first as she didn't want to read the disturbing text the guy sent to her.

When she opened it she felt a small smile appear but faltered as she continued to read it.

 **~Okuda are you alright? I hope you're not sick, I mean who's going to make some deadly chemicals for me? Anyway i saw the text you had received are you OK? Please tell me if you can. I'll see you at school. Take care Okuda.~**

She can't believe Karma found out already. How can she be so stupid! He knows and what if her stalker found out? Will he kill Karma? No! She won't think like that. Karma is strong he won't be put down so easily.

She decided to open her "lover's" message to view the dreadful context inside. Upon reading it she felt her heart pound in her chest and her entire body became rigid.

 **~That red-head found out! Now you convince him it was a joke or something. If he doesn't buy it and you tell him everything he will die and you will no longer be able to see the sun. You will only be able to see me, and of course our kids, for the rest of your life. Understood?~**

She was shaking she had to talk to Karma about this or he would not be able to see another day again.

 **°At School°**

She was hoping Karma came today and not skip class today. She only had a few minutes before school began. She almost gave up waiting until she saw his blood red hair.

A small smile appeared in her face as she saw him. She was relieved he came today. Then she heard a dreadful ring that shook her to the core. The smile on her face then turned into a scared expression.

Karma had gone that day not to try to learn or anything but for Okuda. She was the reason he went today. He waS going to skip today until he remembered Okuda and her stalker. His face darkened with that thought.

He was going to find him, kill him, revive him and then kill him again. His hands were clenched by his side. His mercury eyes were clouded with hatred, anger and a strange glint in his eyes.

He was doing it for her. His Okuda. When he saw her pacing in front of the school his face changed to a mischievous one.

When he saw her smile his problems disappeared. He was soon upon her, but the moment was ruined upon a certain device he knew she was afraid of.

He soon remembered why he was so mad. His eyes turned cold and his handsome features adorned a nasty scowl. His face darkened greatly. He almost let out an animalistic growl.

He saw red. He was going to kill him. He was killing him soon. He was going to keep Okuda safe. At any cost. Even if it cost him his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **~If he comes near you, you ignore him. Do you understand? If he asks you anything about me you say nothing! If you're going to tell him everything I will kill him and everyone in that class. You've been warned.~**

Okuda was terrified. She can't do this. She needed to leave. She would ignore Karma. She won't ever talk to him or never make poisons with him again.

She saw him. His eyes were stone hard and his mischievous features were clenched in a sneer. She was scared of him.

As soon as the bell signaled the beginning of school she rushed to the safety of the classroom. Karma upon seeing this just got angrier. Why had his Poison Glasses run from him.

He was certain for sure he was killing the bastard. He needed to know who this person was. He had someone in mind. He was going to get Ritsu to track him.

He smirked at his brilliant plan. This was going to get downright messy.

Okuda was jumpy at any mention of the red-head. She didn't even want to be near him. She was relieved when she saw he decided to skip classes.

She didn't want to make him mad. Who knew what he could do. Alright she had some idea, but he wouldn't invade her privacy. Right? She sighed in defeat. It was Karma she was talking about. He was ruthless, and it scares her as she doesn't know what he is capable of doing.

●After School●

She ran out of class as soon as the bell rang. She needed to go home. Looking around to see if anyone was following her she ran to a park near her home. Unknown to her an angered red head watched her. "Ritsu can you track her or get any information on who is sending those messeges?"

"I will try my best Karma-san, but I cannot promise to be able to track her. There is something interfering with my signal!" Ritsu was becoming aggrivated. She was a super computer. She could get into any heavy security military base with ease, but she can't get a signal on a simple cellphone? She searched for a weak point in the coding but found none. She never felt so helpless before. Okuda is one of her precious friend and she couldn't find anything.

"I'm very sorry Karma-san, but whomever is behind this is a genius. I couldn't find any trace of were Okuda-san's whereabouts are or any information on who it may be, I wish I could be of more use. I truly apologize," Karma gritted his teeth before he smiled softly at Ritsu and bid goodbye.

He gripped his phone in his clenched hand. Who is this person? Ritsu couldn't even find a single trace of who it could be. Maybe Koro-sensei could help- no he was not going to finish that sentence. He was not going to throw away his pride to get help from that good for nothing octopus. No he was doing this by himself. He had to swallow his pride just to ask Ritsu for help.

 _ **Bring~!**_

 **~Stay away from Okuda. If you don't I will make your life a living** ** _hell_** **! I will kill you even if you talk to her or even look at her! Stay away or else!~**

Karma's eyes were gleaming with something dangerous. **_KILL?_** Now he was fired up. He was so looking forward to defy this good for nothing scum. He smiled a malicious smile.

His eyes were wild and his presence oozed danger and blood lust.

 ** _"Bring it on. May the best assassin win.~"_**

Unknown to him someone was lurking in the gripped the small object that was on his hand and crushed it. He will not lose to that red-headed good for nothing brat.

 ** _"Yes may the best win. Winner gets the girl.~"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Okuda ran to a park near her home. She looked around. Who could send her text messages? She wasn't like the other girls in 3-E . She wasn't pretty like Kanzaki-san, Megu-chan, Hayami-san, Nakamura-san or Kayano-chan. Why her? Out of all the people why her? She was an introverted chemist who lacked knowledge of subjects other than deadly poisons and chemicals! Why? Why? Why?

She closed her eyes and sat near a secluded area of the park. She was supposed to meet her _admirer_ here, and she really wanted to know who terrorized her life. She needed to know who threatened her classmates life's as well as her own. She will not back down. No matter what, she will be strong.

 **《** **BRING》**

Manami froze. Was is her admirer? She took out her phone and prepared for the worst.

 ** _~Okuda Manami where the hell are you? I know you went to meet that bastard. You don't make me stupid! Tell me where you are. I'll go with you. Don't meet that sick son of a bitch alone! Tell me whee you are! NOW!~_**

Manami didn't bother to answer his text. She knew he would find her if she did. She was terrified. Was she really going to meet her stalker? What if he kidnaps her? He wouldn't, would he? No, not in front of a lot of people. She would scream and people would come to her aid. Right?

Manami sighed. Why did this happen to her?

 **《** **BRING~》**

 **~I'm sorry, My Love. Will you ever forgive me?~**

What was this? Did he apologize for being her stalker? Surely, right? A cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, before she could ponder over the thought. Chloroform, she concluded. Stronger than how she normally makes it for Karma, she noted.

 _Karma._ He clouded her mind before she fell into utter darkness. _I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry...Karma. Will you please forgive me!_

* * *

Manami's stalker looked at her sleep induced figure. She was perfect. The way a few stands of her hair fell out of her braids. It was a good thing that he waited until there was nobody left in the park. He just couldn't take it anymore! He _needed_ her near him. That brat Akabane would not take her from him. He _had_ to have her. No one else but _him._

 ** _"You are all mine, Sweetheart. Now let's go to your -I mean-_** **our** ** _new home,"_** He caressed her check lightly as if she'd brake. He positioned her over his shoulder as he walked to a sleek, black car with tinted windows. _**"I will forever cherish you, Manami-chan. I will let no one have you! And if that Akabane bastard tries to steal you away, I will personally handle it, the hard way! Just you wait, Honey. You'll be mine and mine alone!"**_

He continued to walk until he reached his car. He gently placed Manami next to himself in the back car seat. He brushed some hair out of her face and gave the driver the address of their new home. He looked at her innocent face. He loved every feature, from her dark colored eyes and long lashes to the curve of her lush pink lips.

He traced her face with his hand. Her skin was soft, like silk. He loved the _feel_ of her skin under hers. He loved her. He obsessed over her. He lusted her. He wanted her body and soul. His body needed hers, like his soul yearns for hers.

"Sir, we have arrived to the destination you required," the driver spoke in a clear voice. He looked at the driver and spoke in a low, dark voice, _**"Excellent. Ren, take the bags in the trunk up to Manami's room I'll take her up there myself."**_ The driver, Ren, bowed at his master before taking the bags out of the trunk and into the home. The young man grabbed Manami bridle style and walked toward a rather lavish home. As he walked up the gates of the new home, he passed a plaque with the residents' name.

 _Katashi._

That was a name known to be feared in all of Japan. It rivaled the Gakushuu's but most of all it rivaled...the Akabane's.

 _ **"I guess I won, Akabane-san. I have what you desired most, but I'm not going to give her up so easily. No. I will see to it personally. After all I am a Katashi. Katashi Ryuu the 'Hard Dragon'."**_

* * *

 **(A/N): So I decided to reveal the creepy stalker already since it will be better this way I guess. I decided to make up a name. Katashi means** ** _harm/firm_** **while Ryuu means** ** _dragon. Anyway please criticism is allowed so I know what to do and what to fix. Besides that I hope you enjoyed._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Manami felt her very being ache. She was asleep on the floor, and it was far from comfortable. Every muscle cried in protest as she tried to move. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand up.

 _Clank!_

What was that. She looked down at the floor and noticed a chain bolted there. She then felt for any of the metal cuffs on her body.

 _Clink!_

There it was! She found it. It was...around her neck? She frantically grasped it and tried to take it off. She knew her attempts were in vain, but she didn't care. Tears started to build up in her eyes. She was scared. She had never been in this predicament. "C-Come on!" Manami whispered harshly as she clawed at the restraint. How did she get into this mess. She was an introverted chemist. She blended into the background perfectly. Maybe too perfectly.

Her vision blurred as the tears streamed down her face. She got up from her seated position and grabbed the chain. She pulled at it with all the force she could muster. She breathed heavily after she decided to stop and look at her surrounding area.

She saw that she was in what seemed to be a basement. She saw there was a wardrobe and a full length mirror near her. She looked at her figure. She was a white silk nightgown that made her undergarments be known, and she had her braids undone. She felt so disgusted at herself. Had her stalker changed her? She felt the tears come back to her eyes. She felt so weak and pathetic. In the classroom she at least felt braver and stronger than she actually was.

 _"Did you have a nice nap, Manami-chan?"_ Manami felt chills all over her body. Manami blinked her tears away. She felt a wave of fear claw at her heart and soul. She stayed rooted to her spot. She didn't dare to look at him. She wouldn't let him see her in pain.

She heard his footsteps come near her trembling form. She inhaled deeply and formulated a plan. She would attack when he came close to her. The footsteps grew louder and with that her anxiousness grew. She took a deep breath to calm herself but it did nothing to keep her mind at peace.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped behind her. She whirled around and tried to land a punch at him. As if he suspected the throw, he caught it without a second thought and pulled her close to him. Ryuu smirked at the trembling girl in his arms and saw a spark of anger in her dark orbs. He moved his arms around her waist, held her close to his chest, and dug his nose in her loose locks.

 _"Manami, you know that was awfully rude to do. Why would you want to hurt me? I'm the one who saved you from those awful people you called friends. But worry not they shall not interfere with my little plan."_ Ryuu chuckled as he enclosed his arms around her tighter than before. Manami struggled against his hold, but it was hard to do when he was a lot stronger than she was and was chained to the floor. "Let me g-g-go! P-P-Please, I b-b-beg of you! Leave m-me alone! Please! I p-promise to n-n-never tell anyone a-about this. Just let me go at this i-i-instant!"

Ryuu's eyes hardened at her statement. He turned her over to face him. The chain around her neck made a loud noise that made her become aware of her current situation. She was a prisoner and he was the guard. He held her life in his hand,and he could easily crush it in an instance if he wanted to. _"You do not tell me what I shall or shall not let go of! Do you understand?! I am the one who controls the chess pieces not the other way around! Do i make myself clear?"_ The tall male roared at her.

A small whimper left her lips as he tightened his fingers around her delicate wrist. A crack was herd as he broke her left wrist. She tried to desperately hold in her cries of agony. "C-Crystal!" Manami cried out in pain and fear. He stared at her a few more seconds and shoved her to the cold, hard ground. _"Good,"_ he said in an icy voice. _"Get dressed. You're going to accompany me to breakfast. So hurry up and change. A servant shall bring you up, DON'T make me wait. I am not known for being patient. Oh and before I forget remove your glasses before you come up."_

Manami nodded and Ryuu turned to walk out of the door. She got up and held her broken wrist in her other hand. She walked toward the wardrobe and noticed that the chain was long enough for her to reach it. She opened it and found different types of clothes. She decided on a rouge colored dress. It was the least revealing thing she could find inside the wardrobe.

The dress had a low cut in her back, it was sleeveless, and had two strings that wrap around her neck. She took off her nightgown, slipped on her dress through her legs, and brought it up to cover the top of her breasts. When she was done she looked down at her feet and saw that she had no shoes. She guessed that she was to be barefoot this entire time. She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. She blushed a tiny bit as she saw herself. She was a completely different person.

She glanced at herself one last time before she took off her glasses. ' _He probably didn't want me to see anything in my surrounding area,'_ Manami thought to herself. When she was done she heard the door open and someone -a woman, probably older than Bitch-sensei- that spoke to her in a trembling voice, "Ms. Okuda, I am Haruka Mai and I'll be the one to take you to Mr. Katashi for breakfast."

Manami turned around and saw a blurry figure walk toward her. She felt the woman's, Mai's, hands around her neck as she fumbled with the steel collar around her neck. She guessed that the older woman had a key to remove the dreadful device. The woman dropped the collar with a loud thud. "C'mon Miss, Master Katashi is waiting for you."

Manami could hear a hint of fear in her voice and was that...shame? "Can I ask a question?" Mai turned to look at her and replied a, "Yes."

"Are you Katashi-sama's mother?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Manami stared at the blurry woman before her. She looked at Manami with a hint of fear. Manami tilted her head, even without her glasses she could see that the woman looked a little stiff.

"Don't say such frivolous things! I am just a mare maid at the hand of the young Master Katashi!" Mai said with a little more malice than intended. Manami just stared at the older woman. "Are you sure? When you said his name it sounded like you regretted it,"

"You sure are blunt, Okuda-sama." Manami blushed a deep red. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for my b-b-bluntnes-s!" Manami frantically apologized to the woman. The woman smiled kindly at Manami. "It's quite alright. Now let's go to Master Katashi before he gets mad. Shall we?"

Manami looked at the blurred hand before her and grabbed it. "I have no choice in the matter anyway." Mai looked at the chemist with pitying eyes. The poor thing just had to catch the attention of a narcissistic son of a bitch.

On the way to the dinning room both of the women didn't bother to make any kind of talk. They were a few feet away when both heard crashing sounds and angry yells. They awkwardly entered the dinning room and Manami saw Ryuu, or at least she thought she did. "Manami-chan, glad you can make it," Ryuu said as he dropped one of the plates to the floor.

"Of c-course! I...I wouldn't m-miss it f-for the w-world," Manami said with a false smile as she carefully made her way to Ryuu. Ryuu smiled a sadistic grin and ordered one of the maids, as well as Mei, to clean up the broken glass on the floor. "Come Nami-chan, we will eat in the patio," Ryuu said leading her to the outside. Manami walked a few inches behind Ryuu, since she couldn't see, and turned to see the blurred silhouette of Mei and two other maids.

They passed by the unorganized table, and Manami saw a knife. She didn't know how to use a real one or if she could actually use it on someone other than Koro-sensei, but she took it just in case she needed it. She hid it in the sash of her dress and continued walking.

She didn't notice Mei look at her and smile widely. "My Lady? Why are you smiling like that?" Saki, one of the maids, questioned. Mei looked at Saki with hard eyes and spoke, "I am not your Lady anymore. I am of no higher rank than you. I am the same as you. My son did it that way and Kami knows my husband will do nothing to stop it." The maids looked at each other and excused themselves. Mei sighed and looked toward the direction Ryuu and Manami walked to. Somehow Mei knew that Manami wouldn't go down without a fight.

Manami held the sash covered knife in her hand tighter. She could feel an intimidating aura around him. She could feel every inch of confidence drifting away from her. She wavered a little, then she shook her head. No she was going to escape this psychopath's grasp. She was about to pull the knife out of of the sash until his voice stopped her midway.

"Don't even _think_ about it, _Manami-chan_ ," Ryuu spoke in a dangerous voice as he turned to look at her in the eye. Manami's breath hitched in her throat. _How did he know?! Was it that obvious?!_ "What d-do you m-mean, Ryuu-sama?" Manami said with a false smile. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand that held the knife. Her eyes widened a fraction larger as he looked to her then the knife before he plucked it from her fingers. He the proceed to throw it to the floor.

"Do you really think I didn't notice your killing intent behind me? You should really hide it alot better Nami-chan," Ryuu stared her down with hard eyes as he spoke. Manami looked at him with hate and fear, a mix of emotions that made Ryuu love her even more.

"M-My family will b-be l-l-looking for me! As well as m-my friends-s! Especially K-Karma-kun!" Manami yelled at him with defiance. Ryuu's eyes hardened as well as his fists and jaw. Before Manami could even blink Ryuu's hand held an iron grip to her jaw. "DON'T EVERYONE MENTION THAT NAME EVERYONE AGAIN!" Manami shrieked as he moved her face with every word. Tears started to build up in her eyes, but she was too scared to let them drop. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, OKUDA MANAMI!" Manami frantically apologized to the psycho in front of her. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Ryuu tightened his grip on her jaw and she let out a small whimper. "Y-Yes-s," Manami said as she tried to contain her fear.

He looked at her with one more fiercely look. He then brought her face toward his own and kissed her harshly. ManaManami's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Ryuu just pulled her closer. She resisted even more and she hit him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and looked at her with hatred. Manami backed away a few paces and grabbed her glasses from her sash. She had hid them there when Mei wasn't looking.

Manami proceeded toward him and kicked him. He stumbled over and fell in a pile of pain. Manami was breathing heavily. She backed away and decided she needed to find the exit. She ran to the door leading inside the house, until she felt a hand grip her ankle. She fell face-first onto the ground. She turned and saw that Ryuu was holding onto her leg and was pulling her toward him. She kicked his face once again and eagerly lifted her body from the ground. She ran inside the lavish home and instantly found the exit. She was so close until so e one wrapped their ar s around her slender waist.

She kicked and screamed and scratched. She was not going down without a fight. She then stopped when her captor apologized to her. _Was he sorry that he had to capture her for his boss? Or was he just apologized out of pity?_ "Yato, thank you for capturing my beloved Manami,"

Ryuu looked at Manami in the eyes and sopke, "Lock her inside of her room, Yato. I will think over her punishment." Yato nodded his head and took Manami to her room, the basement. She didn't even try to fight back anymore. She knew if she did it would only make it worse.

Upon reaching the basement, Yato opened the ddoor and emtered. He set her down and put her chain back on. Yato looked at her with a sorrowful expression and left her alone. Manami scrunched her eyebrows together in worry and looked at her reflection in the mirror that was in the very corner. She dreaded the punishment Ryuu talked about.

She needed to escape one way or another. She was going to succeed next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Manami tried so desperately to pull at the chain for the third time. She scratched and clawed at the chain to release her, but it was useless. Manami was breathing heavily as she finished her attempts at escape. Manami looked around her one last time to find anything she might have missed, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

As she sat on the floor in a heap the door opened. She looked toward the door with a harsh glare until it softened at the sight of the person entering. Mei looked at the poor girl with pitying eyes and a small shy smile. "Okuda-san, Katashi will be coming in shortly. He wishes for you to change into this dress," Mei said as she showed Manami a light lilac knee-length dress. She glared at the dress in hatred and undressed to put the dreaded fabric on.

Just as Manami expected it was a little on the revealing side. She stared at it with a hint of bitterness. She sat down on the floor and curled in a ball. Mei looked at her one last time and excused herself, but not before she left the girl a key and taser. She saw Manami had grabbed both items and looked at the key. The key to freedom. She would pay the price later but right now Mei needed Manami out of this hell before she went mental. Manami took the key and inspected it. She let a breathtaking smile appear on her face and looked to where Mei had stood. She smiled and unlocked the chain around her neck. She kept the metal bond near her to seem as if she still had it on.

Manami curled in a ball when Ryuu walked in. She looked dead. Her eyes lost its shine and she wore an emotionless mask. Ryuu smirked at this. He loved it when his toys were broken beyond repair, but he didn't know that this was part of her plan. Ryuu approached the petite girl, bent down to her level, and caressed her upper arm. Manami flinched away from him. She tried to contain her fear and blood lust from him. Ryuu grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her along with him. Manami widened her eyes as she realized that the chain left her hands. Ryuu looked down and saw that Manami's chain was unlocked. He lifted his gaze toward Manami and saw in her hand the taser Mei have her.

"Take this," Manami said harshly.

* * *

It was since yesterday that she went missing. He was getting frustrated. She wasn't at home, and Karma knew that Manami couldn't have gone far from her home. He just knew. He had been looking for her since she left after school. She couldn't have gone to see her creepy stalker. Even if that stupid excuse of a boy promised her she would be safe. Karma closed his mercury colored eyes and breathed deeply. He would not let the situation get under his skin. He still had Ritsu look at any weak points in the system of the cell phone. Karma kept wondering around until he got to a park. He strolled around and saw families and friends having fun, unaware that his best friend missing. he was about to turn around and call it a day until he saw a secluded part of the park.

He narrowed his eyes and walked to the bushed area. He looked around and grabbed his cell phone just in case he needed it not that he did, he was Karma after all. He scavenged around until he saw Manami's cell phone. He widened his eyes and swiftly reached the device. He quickly dialed her number in his own phone and awaited for the moment of truth. After a ring or two the phone let out a ring and he checked if it was him.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. It was hers. It was. He tightened his grip in the small phone and clenched his jaw. _That bastard will pay. He will pay for all that happens to Manami. If he dares to hurt her, he will not see the rest of his life._

Karma grabbed his phone and called Ritsu. "Ritsu, I found Okuda's cell phone. Do you think you can track where the messages came from since she had them longer?" Karma saw the purple headed computer animation nod. "If she hadn't deleted them yet, I think i might have more of a chance to locate the person who took Okuda-chan." Karma smirked and answered her, "Good. That is all i needed to hear. I'll let you get to work, Ritsu." "Very well, Karma-kun,"

Ritsu was about to disappear in a lot of 0's and 1's until she was stopped by Karma's voice, "Thank you...Ritsu," Her eyes widened a fraction in shock then her face contorted into one of happiness. "You are very much welcomed, Karma-kun!" Ritsu exclaimed until she finally disappeared from his screen. Karma let out a single breath and then craned his neck up so he looked at the sky. It was late afternoon he noted. He closed his yes and let his mind travel to Manami.

 _ **"Manami, please wait a few days. Or as long as it takes, but just please don't forget that the class and Koro-sensei are doing as much as we can to help you...Especially me..."**_


	9. Chapter 9

She ran for her life. She didn't know if he was behind her or not. She got to the main entrence and heaved a relieved sigh. She rushed to it, but no before Ryuu tackled her to the ground. She screamed as he got on top of her to take control. She fought him off as mush as she could with the little strength she had. She clawed his face and hit him in the groin.

Ryuu curled up in a ball and fell off of Manami. Manami rushed away from him and went toward the door. Just like the first time, Ryuu grabbed her leg and tripped her. A nearby table was caught in the dispute and cause a domino effect upon three large vases, all breaking on impact with the floor. She looked behind her and tried to kick him again, but he grabbed her leg and dragged her toward him. He kneeled behind her and flipped her on her back, some glass fragments embedded themselves on her.

Manami hit her head on the marble floor hard and saw some blurry visions. She looked around her in a daze, but soon stopped as soon as she felt Ryuu climb on top of her again. She wiggled around under Ryuu as her started to come closer to her face. He smiled at her as he nuzzled his nose on her cheek.

Manami whimpered and closed her eyes. She tried hitting him in the crotch for a third time until he restricted her leg movements. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, MANAMI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY GOD DA-" Ryuu didn't get to finish his last statement as he was knocked out by none other than Mei.

"Mei?!" Manami heaved in a relieved tone. Mei smiled back at the small girl and grabbed her hand. "Come quickly, Manami. He won't be knocked out for long!" At that Mej helped the glass covered girl and ran from their Hell.

Karma ran down many streets and dodged many passing cars. Ritsu finally found a hit on who it could have been. He ran until he was stopped due to many cars passing without stopping. He looked around and saw the building rooftops. He smirked and ran up to them. It's a good thing he's been training to assassinate Koro-sensei.

He jumped over rooptops and stopped near his targeted location. He felt like he knew this place but from where. He looked around and decided to jump down from the rooftop he was currently on. He looked at the building and saw the name engraved near the house gates.

 ** _"KATASHI"_**

Karma's eyes widened and tried to get over the fence. Once over, he gazed around for any onlookers. He persumed it safe and dashed toward the front door. Upon eaching it, it opened and a petite girl crashed into him. He grabbed her upon realising it was Manami.

She trashed around his arms and an older woman was about to hit him until he blocked her and pushed her away. "Manami, it's me, Karma!" She stopped moving around upon realizing it was him and hugged him. The red-head was taken aback by her bold move but recovered quickly by returning the hug.

Manami removed herself from the much taller boy and called for Mei. She turned and helped Mei from the ground. "C'mon M-Mei! We must h-hurry!" Manami frantically said as she turned and faced Karma once again. "Karma-kun, you must hurry as well!"

He looked at the girl before him and noticed her disheveled figure. Anger arose upon him as he saw her bloddied and bruised. Karma took a deep breatn to calm himself and nodded. "Then we shall hurry," Karma smirked as mischievously as he could. Manami smiled and nodded. At that the trio ran toward the gate.

"AKABANE!" The named boy stopped, followed by the girls. He turned and looked at his caller. Ryuu stood there. Manami's eyes grew in fear. She could feel her heart race with adrenaline. "We meet again I see," Ryuu smirked. Karma's fists clenched and Manami could feel the blood lust raidiating off of him. Witn Karma's eyes focused on Ryuu, he grit his teeth as he spoke to Manami.

"Manami-chan, I want you and your friend to leave. Now." Manami looked at him and replied with a shaky "No". He turned to look at her and glared. "I didn't ask you! I told you! So go. NOW!" Manami jumped at his voice and nodded. Mei grabbed her hand and ran. Manami looked back ag Karma one last time and ran next to Mei.

Ryuu looked at Manami running wiwith a hawk-like expression until she was out of sight. He looked back at Karma, who called his name, and smirked. "Why did you take her?!"

"Well what can i say. She certainly is attractive. With her inoccence and meek voice really made her look like a poor deer. And like deer, there's a hunter waiting for them," Karma growled and ran to Ryuu. Ryuu dodged him, nut Karma kept swinging. That was until Ryuu found an opening and hit Karma. The red-hered-head stumbled back and glared.

"Careful Karma, if you don't control yourself, I will dominate you. And that pretty little girl will have no chance bht to stay with me. Till. Death. Do. We. Part."

"Over my dead body!"

"Well that can be arranged." Ryuu smirked as he swung at Karma's general direction.


End file.
